


Just Friends.. Huh?

by Giulietta



Series: Mari-nyan [58]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Is Not an Idiot, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir in Denial, Banter, Character Study, Conversations, Developing Relationship, Episode: s02 Le Patineur | Frozer, Feelings Realization, First Dates, Foiled Confessions, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hanging Out, Ice Skating, Jealous Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Kwami Swap, Miraculous Side Effects, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, POV Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Snow and Ice, Tikki Knows (Miraculous Ladybug), Tired Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Unlucky Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: Marinette woke up to a new day with bad luck right at her heels.When Adrien told her he started growing feelings for a certain love rival, Marinette isn't sure why she got herself in this icy mess to begin with.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Mari-nyan [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745011
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97





	1. Unlucky Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Bug!Adrien caught some fluttery feelings for Kagami which he doesn't want to realize because he knows he likes Lady Noire...
> 
> (Parallelism to Marinette growing feelings for Adrien and also Luka. XD)
> 
> But Cat!Mari did and oh these two kids are going to have a bumpy ride.

Marinette didn't get a good sleep after the latest night akuma - Sandboy. Apparently, the state called her in to create an alternate night akuma protocol. It's also not helpful how her mind keeps thinking of Adrien liking Chloé. _It's so weird...?!_

**Ow.**

"Marinette! Perfect timing!"

"Huh?" Marinette picked up her backpack, staring at the guy who was standing in her- Oh. _Ice cream soulmate._ She rubbed her eyes, hoping this isn't some hallucination dream again because she's pretty sure Adrien should be with Lila or something right? _No wait. Lila went to those fake trips again._ Marinette asked, "What's up?"

"I need some advice right now..." Adrien helped her stand up. "Can we talk somewhere private?"

"Oh uh sure." Marinette agreed, glancing at Alya and Nino who are a couple of feet away from them. Adrien led her by the hand, leading her to a nearby bench. Marinette sat down, waiting for the blonde to speak. She fiddled with her bang, not sure what to do next. "So..."

"Okay, well... (Adrien hesitated.) I'm sorry, this is a bit awkward for me because it's about a girl." Adrien started off. _Marinette can hear alarms ringing in her head._ Adrien didn't notice, continuing. "We see each other all the time because we study together. We've just been friends, you know, until recently. Now I'm starting to see her differently. Has the same thing ever happened to you?"

"Got smacked by a block of cheese before I accepted the truth, but yes." Marinette admitted, rubbing her head. _Plagg definitely didn't need to hit her with rock-hard cheese._

"Really?" Adrien is amused at the idea.

"Don't laugh, meanie." Marinette pushed Adrien's arm, looking away from the dork. 'Because it's you.'

"I'm sorry, Marinette, but why would anyone hit you with cheese?" Adrien smiled and Marinette needed to look away to calm her heart.

"It doesn't matter. This is about you, not me s-so w-what's she like?" Marinette cursed her stuttering, rubbing her cheek with one hand. "This l-lucky girl I mean. Sorry. Not a morning person here haha."

"It's alright... I uh..." Adrien hesitated again. Marinette didn't like that. It reminded her of how Adrien talks to her as Lady Noire. "Maybe this was a bad idea?"

"Nononono. I have great plans!" Marinette objected, trying to bring out her Lady Noire confidence. _Adrien needs her help and as his friend-err-admirer? Whatever she may be, Adrien's happiness is a priority._ She looked at Adrien, trying her best to ignore the soft ache in her chest. "And if you have lady problems then I, as a lady, should know what to do!"

"..." Adrien covered his mouth and Marinette crossed her arms.

"You're not taking me seriously." Marinette squinted and Adrien shook his head.

"Sorry. I am. It's just..." Adrien hesitates and Marinette is starting to think Adrien is being a stutterbug-?! Marinette paused. _Adrien likes someone. All the symptoms are here. I should know because I'm afflicted too. Maybe he doesn't know either and I need to help him, but what if it's not me? No. I still want him to be happy even if it's not me and is it selfish to tell him I don't want him to but_

"It's Kagami." Adrien admitted, realizing how silent his companion went. "Marinette?"

"Uh..." Marinette rubbed her temple, unsatisfied how her thoughts aren't coming together. "Sorry. Spaced out for a sec. We know her right?"

"Yeah.. She's usually paired as my fencing partner, but I understand if you two aren't in great terms.." Adrien is showing concern so Marinette needs to pretend she's perfectly fine. _What sort of friend-who-has-a-crush-on-him act again? Why does my chest hurt?_

"No. We're chill." Marinette waved his concerns off. "If you like her then... Uh.."

"Take her on a date?" Marinette offered, trying to be completely cool at the idea. _Based on dating 101 by Google, guys usually ask girls they like to a date while girls show signs of attraction or something_. Marinette can't look at his face, scanning anywhere but his face. "Test the waters and see where it goes."

"I-I don't like _like_ Kagami." Adrien denied and Marinette looked to see Adrien slightly embarrassed.

"Come on, Adrien. You just admitted you see her more as just a friend." With a heavy heart, Marinette had to point out the signs of a crush. Each word felt like daggers hitting her chest. "Isn't that why you're asking for advice? You don't want to hurt her feelings. You see her in a different light, _even if she's dubbed the ice queen_."

"What?" Adrien asked and Marinette panicked. Adrien cannot know she's insulting his colleague. _That's the same as insulting Nino right? One should never insult your crush's peers. Maydaymayday!_

"I mean! Ice rink." Marinette gave him finger guns, giving him an awkward smile. "No better place to break the ice than the ice rink, am I right?"

"Ice.. rink?" Adrien grew silent, contemplating about the idea. _Oh god. He does have a crush because Adrien **is** thinking about it._ Adrien admitted, " I think I'd be too shy to go there with her by myself."

'But you want to.' A voice complemented his words and Marinette felt ill at the thought. _No. Don't be selfish. He can date whoever he wants to date, ~~even if it's not you~~. _Marinette offered, hoping he'd feel better. "Well, uh, I could come along with you if you'd like?"

"You'd do that?" _Adrien has no idea how painful his words sound to her._ "You aren't you busy tomorrow right?"

"N-not really." Marinette shrugged, fiddling with the keychain Alya gave her. 'I'll just have to postpone tomorrow's patrol so no one will hear me yowling.'

"That's awesome!" Adrien stood up. "I can't wait to go to the ice rink together. I'll text you the details after I ask father. Thanks, Marinette!"

"Yeah..." Marinette smiled back, waving bye to her friend who only sees her as a... friend.

...

"Why?" Plagg asked as soon as Adrien left. "Why did you friend zone yourself?!"

"Because I'm not Chloé or his fan girl." Marinette sighed, covering her face. "I'm his friend so I should support him. Besides, he never saw me as an option if he asked something like **that** to me. At least he's happy."

"You are such a doormouse." Plagg groaned and Marinette texted Alya on the latest update. "How are you my kitten?"

**Today's bad luck is the worst.**


	2. Worry Bug

[Adrien is nervous.]

Ever since Marinette gave his feelings a name yesterday, he realized that maybe she's right and maybe this wasn't a good idea. Sure he might have some feelings for his fencing partner, but it's not the same as how he felt for his partner-in-crime. If Lady Noire sees him with another girl, would she feel upset? Would this destroy his chances with the feline? Worse, what if Lady Noire decides to reject him just because she thinks he likes Kagami?

"I don't love her, I just like her..." Adrien reasoned to himself, prancing in his room. _Besides, this isn't a date if there are three people right?_ Adrien placed his hands on the window rails, staring outside. 'So why am I nervous?'

"Adrien. It's almost time." Tikki reminded. Even his own kwami disliked the idea of him dragging Marinette into the picture. _It isn't a date. Why does everyone want to impose he should date Kagami?_ The ladybug was so upset about it that Tikki didn't eat last night's cookie offering. Adrien never understood the problem. It's been so long since he last hang out with Marinette that he'd take any chance he gets to be with her. _Also, this isn't a date._

"Y-yeah." Adrien should head out. For now, he'll need to see what exactly he feels for Kagami while spending time with Marinette. He already notified Kagami and even the fencer felt disheartened at the fact he'll be bringing Marinette. _Adrien hoped this wouldn't be a problem in the future._ Marinette is one of his closest friends and he'd really appreciate it if his friends would all get along.

"Don't worry. Just have fun, okay?" Tikki pat his cheek before hiding in his secret pocket.

'Fun..' Adrien suddenly wondered about that. Sure. He enjoys competing against Kagami and honing his skills, but it gets pretty stiff over time. Kagami wasn't the type to understand puns or take jokes lightly. Actually, a lot of girls expect him to always be a gentleman. It's the reason why he likes hanging out with the guys more. They don't expect much from him and even rope him in the shenanigans.

...

"Adrien?" Gabriel spoke out and Adrien stopped moving to face his father. "Aren't you supposed to be working on your fencing moves? Mr. D'Argencourt said he was very disappointed at your last session."

"Yes, Father." Adrien already came up with an excuse with the help of Marinette. "I'm heading out for a one-on-one lesson with my strongest partner: Kagami."

"..." Gabriel glared at him and Adrien showed no weakness. The alibi was foolproof. Everyone in the fencing team knew Kagami was the most passionate fencer in the team. _However, Adrien still wonders what would have happened if Marinette were in the team too?_ Gabriel snapped his fingers, "Accompany him."

"Thank you father." Adrien bowed his head slightly, walking out with his bodyguard in tow.

_Phase one complete._

* * *

Adrien should have texted Marinette if she needed a pick-up. **No.** Marinette already told him this morning to pick up Kagami instead since Kagami's new to the area. **Wait.** But the ice rink isn't close to Marinette's place and he was the one who asked her to come with him- Maybe he should have texted her **but he only realized it late and they're already here and what if Marinette is the one who gets lost?** Nino did tell him Marinette has no sense of direction and OH kwami. _Why isn't she picking up?_

"Maybe she's busy?" Kagami suggested and Adrien stared at his phone.

"No. I'm sure she's coming." Adrien sent her another text.

> Adrien: Thanks again!
> 
> Marinette: No problem. See you tomorrow.
> 
> Adrien: Marinette? We're here.
> 
> Adrien: You're not lost, are you?
> 
> **Adrien: Come on Mari. Answer the phone.**
> 
> **Marinette: Sorry. We're almost there. I promise.**
> 
> **Adrien: Don't scare me like that.**
> 
> **Marinette: You are such a worrybug.**

"She's coming." Adrien confirmed, but he found Marinette's latest message puzzling. She said **we**. _The last message isn't that bad because Marinette admits to comparing him to Misterbug which isn't wrong. Besides, it's Marinette who is best friends with Lady Noire._ **Of course!** He didn't remind her that this is not a date and Marinette, being the matchmaker of Nino and Alya, would definitely not want to be a thirdwheel on something that won't happen. So Marinette is bringing someone. 'It's probably Alya.'

"Sorry we're late!" Marinette called out. "Got kinda lost along the way."

"It's fine!" Adrien looked to wave back at Marinette and... Luka? Adrien suddenly felt insecure. Two guys and two girls. There's no doubt about it. _This definitely looks like a double date._

"Luka knows how to skate." As if reading his mind, Marinette used her thumb to point at Luka. "He can teach us if there's no instructor."

"That won't be necessary, Marinette." Kagami explained and Marinette looked at her in wonder. "Because I have sufficient experience in ice skating."

"Ok. Just me and Adrien then." Marinette shrugged, but something about this felt wrong. Adrien didn't like the way Kagami stared at Marinette. It felt like Kagami was scaring Marinette off. _Why would Kagami not like Marinette?_

"How about you teach Adrien and I teach Marinette?" Luka offered and Adrien looked at the musician. _Luka is Juleka's sister. Maybe that's how Marinette managed to bring him along._ Why then was Luka holding Marinette close in his arm? _Did he also notice how Kagami is acting?_

"I don't mind that arrangement." Kagami held her sport's bag close, suddenly retreating back to her passive self.

'What is going on here?' Adrien wants to know or be a part of this conversation. He looked at Marinette who is still staring at Luka with wide eyes. Adrien called out, "Marinette? Are you okay?"

"I yeah!" Marinette pulled away, patting her cheeks. "Brr. It's freezing. Let's head inside pronto!"

"But it's colder inside.." Adrien watched Marinette rush inside. He frowned, walking to follow his friend.

_Maybe this wasn't a good idea, after all._


	3. Clumsy Cat

"I'm sorry. I'm terribly clumsy." Marinette apologized, grabbing hold of Luka's hand like her life depends on it. Apparently, she's the only one who has zero experience or skill in the ice rink. Luka can skate. Kagami can skate. Gouda! Even Adrien is better than her. Marinette pursed her lips, trying to maintain balance. 'But at least I can't drown here!'

"It's ok. Just focus on me, all right?" Luka told her. _God. Now she wished she has a big brother. Luka got lucky to have the responsible calm brother unlike Alya's overprotective boxer sister Nora._ "Let's try this one more time."

"Ok." Marinette agreed. _Third time's the charm._ They skate, basic linear motion. This time, Marinette will do very little movement to avoid getting another bruise...?

"Who taught you how to skate?" Marinette said in awe, watching Luka skate around her. _I want to skate that way._

"I joined Juleka whenever she comes here to practice." Luka explained, using her hand as a pillar. Marinette maintains her stance, curious. Luka raised his arms, standing with one leg. "See? Easy."

"..." Marinette giggled. She can already imagine the two Couffaine's skating together as kids. Marinette turned to see Adrien and Kagami, thoughts turning silent when she sees them together. 'Those two do look happy togethe-?!'

"You okay?" Luka asked as Marinette grabbed for support. Holding her hands, the musician smiled at her.

"Yeah.." Marinette smiled back and he led her again. This time, Luka's focused on her. _Juleka must have told him how much of a klutz she was._ Marinette thanked her friend, "Thank you for coming with me, Luka. I know you're busy with Kitty section and.."

"I don't mind because Marinette, I-" Luka was interrupted by this very enthusiastic adult. 

"Hey, young man!" The adult circled around them and Marinette found him pretty curious too. _Is he the instructor here?_ What are those papers for?

"Have you ever thought about signing up for ice skating lessons? The judges wouldn't be able to resist that sparkling smile of yours." The man pointed out and Marinette looked back at Luka.

"That's nice of you, sir, but my life is already filled with music." Luka rejected and Marinette found that understanding. He does aspire to be like Jagged Stone. "And I might have a brand new song to write, so..."

"?" Marinette blinked, confused why he's giving her those eyes. _Oh OH._ Marinette blushed, unable to voice out her question. 'M-me?'

"Music's an important part of skating, you know. Think about it!" The man disrupts her focus once more, changing tone and moving closer to their direction. Marinette looked away, staring at him. "You can also impress your girlfriend with your finesse."

"Huh?" Marinette lets go of Luka's one hand, turning to face him fully. _Oh no. Something is wrong. This man doesn't look fine._

"She isn't my girlfriend." Luka coughed and Marinette needed to know what's wrong with both of these guys. _No. Focus on the stranger. He seems more likely to get akumatized._

"Whatever you say young man." The man winked and while Luka is busy explaining to the man, Marinette surveys the area. She can feel her cat senses tingling. Marinette spots the cause: the mayor.

'Really?' Marinette narrowed her eyes. 'Of course today isn't a free day.'

"Is something wrong?" Luka asked and Marinette bit her lower lip. _She can't let Luka know or anyone else for the matter._ Something bad will happen so she has to prepare, but how can she not be suspicious? She searches for the ice rink person, but he's talking with Kagami now.

"N-nothing." Marinette pretends not to know even if it's a lie. She doesn't want anyone to worry.

"Do you trust me?" Luka offered and Marinette looked at her friend. She nodded and the musician told her. "Let me teach you something. Just focus on me again okay?"

"I guess that's one way to keep me balanced." Marinette joked and has Luka always been smiling at her?

"Copy my pose." Luka only held her hand, raising his leg and even his hand.

"Got it." Marinette raised her limbs and Luka pulled her so she quickly placed them down- He spun her, holding her close to his chest.

"Don't panic." Luka reassured and Marinette wants to-WOAH?! Marinette stood stiff, confused she's in the air.

"For a second there, I thought you'd throw me." Marinette giggled and raised her arms, looking down. "Am I doing it right?"

"Perfect." Luka complimented and Marinette was returned to the ground. She held onto his arms, staring up at amazed eyes. "You sure this is your first time? You're a natural."

"You flatter me." Marinette smiled as he pulled her back in her feet, doing some unique... handshake? _Oh wait!_ Marinette looked at Luka, eyes wide.

"Luka. (Marinette needed to know.) Do you-" Marinette needed a confirmation and Luka seem to lean forward, attentive to her concern.

"I'll give you a week's worth of lessons for free. Just a few hours a day and you'll be a star!" The man cuts in and Marinette almost fell if the man hadn't held her hand.

"Thanks, but.." Marinette doesn't know how to prevent this inevitable akumatization. She should have brought the entire girl squad. Maybe one of them would want to try? Marinette admitted, "I'm already very busy as it is."

"I see.." The man slunk and Marinette felt her heart go out for the man. The way he acts and speaks sounds like he really loves to ice skate.

"Marinette..?" Luka called out and Marinette watched the man pester the duo. "What did you want to ask again?"

"I-it's nothing." Marinette shook her head.

"We can stop if you want." Luka offered and now Marinette felt bad for bringing Luka over. There is something definitely up between her and Luka. She doesn't know what, but she doesn't want to ruin it because of her responsibilities as Lady Noire. _Keep civilian life and hero duties separate._

"No. I'll be fine." Marinette changed the subject. "Can you teach me how to maneuver over the ice? It would be pretty useful if I can move without a guide."

"Sure." Luka agreed, holding her hands loosely. "It's just like rollerskating."

"Rollerskating..." Marinette thought about it. Alix did try teaching her how to use those roller-blades, but knowing her clumsiness... Marinette hopes she can learn as fast as she can, especially with the incoming akuma. Speaking of the guy, maybe Adrien can help him? Marinette glanced back to see the man. 'He seems sad.'

'Maybe I should-' Marinette made the mistake of letting go, thinking she can defy the constant speed with her whimsy foot. Marinette tried to defy the force pushing her towards the wall and utterly failed.

"Wait no!" Marinette cannot deny the fact both males looked at her just before she falls on her butt and smacked to the wall.

*Thud!


	4. Dense Bug

Adrien remembers Lady Noire's description of when an akuma is about to happen which she dubs her **gut feeling** or her **cat instincts**. A constant nagging voice telling you to start running, a voice he now hears after he watched Chloé's father shun the eager ice figure skater away. Marinette was on the floor, staring at the man as well. Before he or Luka could reach out to help her, Kagami surprisingly came to.

"Get up!" Kagami commanded and maybe she sounded a little insensitive since she plucked Marinette off the floor. Adrien looked at Luka and the male didn't seem pleased about her behavior as well. _All four of them knew Marinette had zero skating experience and as the bluenette's friend, should be considerate on her clumsiness._

"She's working on it." Adrien tried to tell Luka but the musician lightly shook his head. _He'll need to talk to Kagami about her etiquette. How will Kagami gain more friends if she's so hard on people?_

"Shall we go?" Kagami asked, but she's already dragging him out from the group to skate further.

"Kagami." Adrien called out, looking back to see Luka talking with Marinette. "You were to harsh on Marinette."

"Maybe she shouldn't have chosen the ice rink?" Kagami pointed out. "It was her idea, wasn't it? She should have prepared beforehand."

"And I agreed to her idea because I want all of us to have fun. Don't you want more friends, Kagami?" Adrien almost forgot Kagami is the sort to expect everyone to know what to do. Marinette isn't like that. She wings things like... A lot of time. In fact, maybe he was harsh on putting Marinette on the spot. Marinette may be trustworthy, but she has zero idea on how to handle relationships? 'Maybe Tikki's right. Maybe I should have asked Nino instead?'

"I'm sorry, Philippe, but the ice rink will be closed down tonight." Mayor Bourgeois threw the papers into the air, leaving the sad ice skating instructor sitting down.

"?" Adrien then noticed Marinette not even sparing a glance as she went out of the rink.

"Look, Adrien. I apologize for acting too harsh on Marinette." Kagami sighed and Adrien had to weigh to comforting two people to prevent akumatization: Ice skater or Marinette. **The option is very obvious**. Kagami faced him, "But she won't grow if she keeps hesitating and waiting for others to help make her choices."

"But Marinette is my friend. Friends are there for each other, Kagami." Adrien lets go, apologizing to his friend. "Sorry, I have to go check on her."

"I understand.." Kagami relented and Adrien skated out of the rink.

"Where did she go, Luka?" Adrien asked as Luka removed his skating shoes.

"First bathroom you see." Luka pointed. "Don't expect an answer though. She wants some time alone."

"Thanks for the tip." Adrien nodded, walking into the hallway.

* * *

"Adrien. I think you should get ready for an akuma." Tikki warned, glancing around the area. "It could come from anywhere."

"After I comfort Marinette." Adrien reassured. "I don't want her blaming herself. It's my fault for pressuring her to come with us."

"I don't think that's what she's worried about.." Tikki wants to tell him something, but the kwami never does finish her sentence. "And what about Kagami? She doesn't seem happy when you left her."

"I'm sure she understands." Adrien knows he's lying to himself. Kagami and Chloé may follow different principles, but the scarce friends and wealthy upbringing caused both females to be a tad rash on their action and perception. He'll need to talk to her later.

*knock knock*

"Marinette?" Adrien asked, resting his hands on the door. She entered a boy's bathroom which he won't question because that would make her even more sad. "Are you okay?"

"Ow! You cheesy little..." Marinette yelped before cursing under her breath. _Someone was chuckling?_ Adrien blinked, more confused when Marinette made the sh-ing sound. Marinette yelled, "I'm fine! Peachy. Not suspicious at all."

"Are you sure?" Adrien asked, pressing his ear on the door. _He swore he heard someone speaking with Marinette but he can't be so sure._

"Adrien!" Tikki tugged his collar and he turned to see the walls slowly turning blue.

"What the...?!" Adrien gasped, almost forgetting the fact there's an impending akuma. "Marinette! Hide!"

"Huh?!" Marinette wondered aloud as Adrien ran to transform. Adrien swore he heard Marinette yelling, " **You gotta be cheddar with me?!** "


	5. Stubborn Cat

[Lady Noire can't skate.]

When she sensed the incoming ice akuma, she was hoping to kwami almighty that Plagg can give her magical abilities to skate flawlessly. She spent precious time trying to apply _Kim's wise words back when they were kids_ during **Syren** and now she has to practice _whatever Luka taught her today_ to defeat this unknown akuma. _How the heck is she going to survive?!_ She dislikes showing weakness. She doesn't want her partner freaking out and thinking she's weak. She has to practice. That's all. Now jump-?!

*Thud.

"Whew." Lady Noire wiped an invisible sweat, almost falling off the rooftop if not for grabbing hold of this rail. "Now then... To find Bug."

"Ah shoot." Lady Noire squinted at the location. It's five blocks away. Lady Noire whined, twirling her baton. Knowing her luck, it'll take her ages to get to him. "I know!"

*Brrr-beep!*

" **Lady Noire?** " Misterbug answered. **"Is something wrong? Did you see the akuma?"**

"No.." Lady Noire reconsidered her plan, but it has to be done. "I was thinking we go our separate ways first, cover more ground?"

 **"What?"** Misterbug asked, surprised at the suggestion. **"Wouldn't that be more dangerous?"**

"Not really?" Lady Noire scanned the area, looking up at the Eiffel tower where the akumatized villain was on top of earlier. "Listen. I'm sure you can survive a little chill, bug. I'll track the akuma and you prepare the trap. It'll be easy as ice."

**"Is this because of the rose I gave you?"** Misterbug asked. **"Or is it because of the boy you grew a crush on?"**

"Bug. Focus on the Paris for me, will you? My problem is neither of those." Lady Noire stared at the icy road, carefully pushing forward and skating towards the Eiffel. She continues, "Besides, we can't be a couple yet until Hawkmoth is taken care with rememblargh!"

*Thud.

**"M'lady. Can you not skate?"** Misterbug asked and Lady Noire winced at her butt.

"Bye bug." Lady Noire hung up.

"They make this look so easy..." Lady Noire pocketed her baton, falling on her knees while trying to get back up. Again. 'Urrggghhhh!'

"I'll show him." Lady Noire scratches the ice with her claws to get back up her feet. 'I don't know how but I will skate all by my own!'

*Thunk.

"How did I do this with Luka?" Lady Noire whines to herself, landing face first on the ground. At least everyone is frozen solid. 'No media to insult me or record my lousy skills.'

"I have it!" Lady Noire grabbed her baton, adjusting its setting. The tip of her baton turned jagged, something she can use to move forward.

"Now I'm ready." Lady Noire used her baton to advance, also to maintain balance. Skating to the Eiffel, Lady Noire pushed against cars to reach to the area. 'I should've accepted the lessons, after all.'


	6. Sappy Bug

"I thought you hated me." Misterbug admitted, leading Lady Noire by hand to avoid the akuma. It was really difficult since Lady Noire really can't skate, but Lady Noire had ways to distracting the akuma. _Such as stabbing a car and tossing it right in his face._ Yeah... He might have a type. Hiding behind the bus, Misterbug kept Lady Noire close. "And all this time you're just trying to skate. You know I won't judge you, kitty."

"I know, but I was getting a hang of it!" Lady Noire clung to her baton, but Misterbug can see her braid curled around her leg. "Anyways, I'm guessing the akuma is in his skates. Unless we plan on destroying his eyes with salt, I think you should start prepping the trap. I'll just stay here _and try not to be a burden_."

"I'm not leaving without you." Misterbug warned and Lady Noire huffed. "And you're part of my plan so let's go together."

"We're wasting precious time, Misterbug." Lady Noire frowned and Misterbug led her by the hand, bringing her to what he has in mind. "How long will it take to make the trap?"

"Not that long." Misterbug promised and he didn't let go even if Lady Noire tugged. "M'lady..."

"Bug~" Lady Noire retorted back and Misterbug rolled his eyes. They kept skating together, watching out of the akuma. _So far so good._

"I need you to cataclysm his blades." Misterbug warned her but Lady Noire isn't responding. "Noire?"

"Hmm?" Lady Noire is scanning the area with wide eyes.

"You were too focused staring at the ground, weren't you?" Misterbug smiled and Lady Noire huffed, looking away from him. "It's okay. I think Paris looks pretty too, excluding the frozen citizens."

"Sorry if I can't skate..." Lady Noire mumbled, still hung up for almost getting caught by the akuma.

"If you're free tonight, how about we skate at the ice rink?" Misterbug offered. "I'm sure this won't be the last winter-themed akuma in Hawkmoth's list."

"I guess so..." Lady Noire agreed with the sentiment, but still unsure about the invitation.

"No... I don't want to bother you. I'll just ask my friend instead." Lady Noire's voice brightened up. "He's really good at skating."

"He?" Misterbug is not jealous. _Pfft. Him? Nah. Lady Noire would tell him right?_

"Yes! He's so good at skating, bug. Just recently, (Misterbug almost lost his balance. 'Recently?!') he taught me to skate and he didn't get angry even after I fell on my butt five times. He's also respectful because he didn't ask where I was going. You know, to prepare and find the akuma?" Lady Noire waved her hand, smiling at the thought of this _mystery guy_. "You two would be great friends."

"Uh-huh." Misterbug is not jealous. No way in heck is he jealous. 'Ah kwami. How do you ask if it's a date or not? Knowing m'lady, does she even know if she's in a date with a guy?'

"Something wrong, bug?" Lady Noire cheered up because of this mystery guy, but now he's feeling insecure because _his partner has an admirer and she shows some signs of attraction with this guy_

"I guess we're here, huh?" Lady Noire asked and Misterbug held Lady Noire as she used her baton to rush forward to the frozen firetruck. "I think I know what you're going for. Give me the salt."

"Ok." Misterbug will talk to her later about this, giving the salt bag _which was partially used because Lady Noire got half frozen by the akuma earlier_. "I'll bring the akuma here while you prepare the trap."

"Is skating down the ladder too much for you?" Lady Noire inquired, staring at the firetruck. "Because I have an even better plan that involves flying in midair and..."

"..." Misterbug didn't respond, suddenly getting an epiphany that the coincidence of Lady Noire being in the ice rink at the very same day he came with his friends **is very likely**. Before the reception office, they're all required to write their names on a list before entering. With his impeccable memory, only four people entered the ice rink today. 'Does that mean Lady Noire is...?!'

"W-wha?!" Misterbug almost fell off if not for the truck beside him, eyes wide as Lady Noire gave him a peck on the cheeks. Because he moved, it was pretty close to the lips. No wait. What if she was aiming for the lips?! Misterbug stared at her with wide eyes.

"Done thinking? Great." Lady Noire placed both hands on her hips. "Time to go and fly, bug. We have an akuma to catch."

"You almost kissed me." Misterbug muttered under his breath.

"No I didn't~" Lady Noire fluttered her eyelashes. Misterbug will rub that smile off her face some day... Or not. _God. How does she do that?_ Lady Noire smiled. "Yes?"

"This isn't over." Misterbug warned and she giggled. Misterbug really wants to stay longer and tease his partner, but akuma. They're also heroes. **They have a job to do.** Misterbug skates off, away from the cheered up black cat.


	7. Sleepy Cat

Aside from the fact she's cold to the bone due to the recent akuma attack, Marinette considers today to not actually be a bad day. She knows how to skate (moderately), she had fun with Luka, she saw nothing going on between Kagami and Adrien.. Also, she's extremely confident that Kagami is a love rival.

_Oh and the ice rink is staying in business! Really important considering she wants to get better at ice skating._

"You should probably go over and talk to him." Luka advised. She was recently talking to Philippe on the time schedules before talking to Luka about... Something? She can't recall anymore when she caught a glimpse of Kagami kissing Adrien on the cheek.

"Huh?" Marinette quickly looked away from Adrien to face him. Luka raised an eyebrow and she flushed, "I uh.."

"You don't have to explain." Luka smiled and Marinette fidgets at his gaze. _Was it that obvious?_

"Y-you got it all wrong I uhh.." Marinette rubbed her eyes, scanning her environment first. "I was staring at Ad- Ad color cars. It's shiny!"

"Right.." Luka agreed to change the topic, taking a tentative step closer to her area. _It's really nice of Luka to give her his jacket by the way_. "Anyways, thanks for inviting me out today. I had fun."

"M-me too. Thanks for coming with me, Luka." Marinette looked back at the musician. She paused as she rest her neck on the added jacket layer, adding. "I'll give your jacket to Juleka tomorrow. Sorry about that.."

"Don't worry. You can keep it. I have extras." Luka admitted and Marinette smiled. Luka took a tentative step forward, "Let's take the subway together, Marinette. You must be exhausted."

"I'm p-peachy." Marinette shifts her posture, wincing from the pain. She and Luka did get here through the subway. It's really best if she went with him and not get lost. Also, she can fall asleep and not miss the stop if she's with someone. _Luka would carry her right? Just in case...?_ She just wants to head back and sleep for a full day. Her muscles are aching from the falls she did as Lady Noire...

"Marinette." _Speak of the kwami verse._ Marinette turned to the voice and was surprised to see Adrien there. Adrien asked, scratching the back of his neck. "Do you need a ride?"

"I uh..." Marinette looked back at Luka then at Adrien. _Since bad luck hasn't happened to her yet, it would be best to go to Adrien and save Luka. But then, Luka offered first..._ Marinette looked at Luka. "You don't mind, do you?"

"I don't." Luka answered tersely as he stared at Adrien. Before she could figure it out, Adrien grabbed her hand so they began walking away.

"Adrien?" Marinette looked at Adrien. Her friend/crush looks worried. She looks back at Luka's area. He waved at her, giving that smile(?) Marinette waved back, smiling. "Bye Luka!"

"Adrien." Marinette then focused on Adrien again, curious why he offered a ride out of the blue. "Hey. I thought you're going to bring Kagami back home?"

"Her chauffeur came to fetch her." Adrien admitted, opening the car and offering her to come in first. "Ladies first."

"Really? I guess her mom likes you then." Marinette entered the car, waving when the Gorilla looked at her through the mirror. "Hi."

"..." The Gorilla raised his hand and waved back. Marinette grinned, happy he still remembers her.

"I'm sorry about Kagami. She tends to be pretty blunt." Adrien apologized, closing the door behind him. The car starts moving, first heading to Marinette's place.

"It's fine. We all had fun, didn't we? Though... Why didn't you offer Luka a ride?" Marinette yawned, crossing her arms and snugging at a corner. _She's too tired for this._ 'This car is also cozy. The last time I was here, the Gorilla gave me a free ride. I like free rides. Why didn't Papa buy a car again?'

"I did but he refused." Adrien supplied, watching the bluenette curl up at the left corner.

_Who knows? Maybe this is all a fever dream and Luka's bringing her bridal style- That's another fever dream altogether. Luka has warm hugs._

...

..

.

"Marinette...?" Adrien called out.

"Marinette?" Adrien waved his hand in front of the bluenette.

ZzzzzzzZzzzzZZZZzzzzZZZZzz

"You must be so tired." Adrien sighed, brushing her bangs to feel her forehead. He grimaced, placing a hand over her neck. She's unnaturally cold unlike Philippe and Kagami. Miraculous cure should've fixed the temperature by now, but Marinette is still so cold.

"I'm glad you're safe." Adrien murmured, placing his jacket to warm her up as well. _Even Luka knew Marinette needed help faster than him._ Whether or not Marinette is Lady Noire, Adrien wants to make sure his friend is safe and sound. _God she's still so cold._

"..." Marinette scoots to cuddle against him, nuzzling close.

"Not a word." Adrien warned, wrapping his arms around his cold classmate.

"..." The Gorilla looks away, but he changed the music to something romantic.

"Really?" Adrien sighed and he swore he heard Tikki laughing in his bag.

**Author's Note:**

> I find this to be the ideal opportunity to introduce weaknesses.


End file.
